Puppy Love
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Shuichi meets a cute puppy on his way home from work but knows that he Yuki won't let him keep it... What will happen?  Comedy :3
1. Chapter 1

Random idea time! :D

I'm still working on updating all the other fics.. This will most likely only be a one-shot... Couldn't resist! XD

I don't own Gravitation. I do own the anime and OVA DVDs though since a couple weeks ago.. :3

And all the manga volumes... Oh! And one of the Audio CDs ^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**The Fluffy Surprise**

Shuichi was just coming home after a long day of work. They were supposed to release their new CD album next week and it still wasn't finished so the band had to spend long hours at the studio recording and planning. On top of that, Shuichi missed his usual bus, Hiro and everyone else was already gone by the time he realized it and his phone died so he couldn't call Yuki or anyone else. It was already midnight so unless he wanted to sleep at the bus stop, Shuichi had to take a different bus and then he still had to walk 20 minutes to get home.

Halfway there, when he was passing through a dark, unlit alley, he heard soft footsteps following him. His impossible imagination got to work immediately, conjuring up the images of Shuichi's bloodied, mangled body turning up in a river somewhere; his parents and Maiko saying their farewells at his funeral; thousands of hundreds of fangirls crying at the news of their favourite singer's death... And Eiri Yuki... Bravely attending his wife's funeral, keeping up his expressionless mask all through the ceremony... And then, when he got home later that day, he'd curl up on the bed, so full of memories of his deceased spouse... And he'd cry himself to sleep, blaming himself for not being able to protect the man he loved more than anything in the world... He'd curse himself for not having been nicer to his lover back when he was still alive. His heart would ache so badly that he'd want to kill himself. And just seconds before he would put his head through that loop, just seconds before he'd hang himself and join his spouse in death, Seguchi would show up. He'd stop Yuki from killing himself. And Eiri would seek comfort in his arms. He'd try to fill up the void in his heart using Seguchi...

"NOOOOOO! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU YUKI! NOT EVEN DEATH COULD STOP US FROM BEING TOGETHER!" Shuichi screamed his lungs out to the heavens and spun around, all ready to face his would-be murderers. He jumped to tackle them but hit the hard pavement instead. The singer groaned and quickly got to his feet before he could be attacked. It was so dark that he could barely make out any shapes. The full moon was hiding behind thick black clouds. The only source of light he could see were the street lights and cars on the opposite ends of the alley he was in. The boy stood still and calmed his breathing so he could listen to his enemies' movements. _'No sense attacking when I have no idea where they are...'_. After a few minutes, his eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to make out vague shapes around him. Then he heard the footsteps again right behind him. He jumped away from their source and turned around, fast as lightning. But there wasn't anyone there. He heard the noise again, nearing him, but couldn't see anything. _'They must be invisible!'_ Shuichi thought but even that didn't take away his confidence. He could still win! When he heard another single step nearing him, he jumped to tackle the invisible person to the ground but again fell through thin air. He landed head-first on the street and put his hand up to his nose to stop the bleeding. Realizing that the enemy must be not only invisible but also able to pass through matter _'Just like a ghost!'_, Shuichi got up and ran for his life to the other end of the street, screaming all the way. There was no way even he could win against a ghost!

When he finally got to the safer, brightly lit street, Shuichi stopped his screaming from lack of breath. That and his voice was still raw from singing all day. He bent over, breathing heavily, and nearly had a heart attack when he heard those same soft footsteps from the alley right behind him. "NO!" He screamed and fell on his back, spinning around to face the ghost and accepting that he was going to die at the hands of an unknown vengeful spirit. But when he heard the footsteps nearing his head and opened his eyes, he saw a small, pure-black and extremely cute dog standing beside his head, looking at him curiously. The little creature lowered its snout and licked the side of Shuichi's face.

"Hahaha, stop that! Haha- ha... Haaa... I can't believe you're just a dog... Heh... You almost gave me a heart attack, you cute little mutt!" The singer laughed, relieved that it was only a little doggy that chased him down the dark alley and not some bandits or rapists or a ghost! It seemed so ridiculous now! The boy sat up and petted the small animal affectionately.

"You're so cute!" He said, hugging it. "No wonder I couldn't see you back there – you're just so small and completely black!" Shuichi ruffled its fur and got up. "I'd stay here with you a bit longer but I'm already late coming home..." He sighed and resumed walking. The dog followed him closely. After a few minutes passed, the singer looked back at the animal and told it, "No, don't follow me... Don't you have a home to go back to? Now that you mention it, you don't have a collar... But I can't take you! I really want to but Yuki would never let me! He hates children and pets... You can't come with me... I'm sorry..." As if understanding every word the boy said, the dog whined pitifully and looked up at Shuichi with wide, begging eyes. Shuichi whimpered slightly. His heart ached to take the small animal with him, to give it a home, but he knew that it was impossible... "Don't do that... I'm sorry... Oh, look, there's my home!" He told it, pointing at the house he shared with the novelist. The bedroom light was still on, which automatically made the singer's face light up as it always did when he thought about his love. The sudden surge of energy and giddiness caused him to forget all about the puppy and run to the front door full-speed. It was locked and he left his house keys at home so he rang the doorbell. When a full minute passed and no one was coming down, he rang again. And again. And again, pounding on the door noisily. "YUUUUKKIII! Open up! I forgot my key! Come onnn! I know you're not asleep!"

"Alright, alright!" He heard the novelist yelling from down the hallway. Shuichi squealed and when the door swung open before him, revealing Eiri Yuki dressed in an undershirt and a pair of boxers, with a cigarette in his mouth, the singer jumped at his lover with enough force to make a grown elephant fall over. But after being with the noisy punk for over 3 years, Eiri had developed a technique that allowed him to stay standing when he was tackled by the singer from a close distance.

"You're late. It's past midnight." He told the boy when the singer finally let go.

"I know, I'm sorry! We were working all day on that new album we're releasing in a week and then it was really late so I missed the last bus here and everyone was already gone and my phone died and so I had to take the other bus but then I still had to walk ages to get here and halfway here I was going through a dark alley and there-" The writer sighed and tuned out the rest of the brat's ramblings. It was all unimportant gibberish to him anyway.

"Close the door after you. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Okay! I'll go to sleep now too!"

"Close the door first. You left it wide open. And lock it too."

"Alright! Wait for me, Yukii!" He shouted after the departing novelist and was successfully ignored. Eager to go back to his lover, Shuichi hurriedly locked the door and ran down to their bedroom.

ooOOooOOoo

It was very late – or rather very early – when Shuichi was woken up by something unusual – a bite on his ear. "Y-yuukiiheehee" He giggled but still didn't open his eyes. "Nnot no~ow... I have to go to work earlyy..." He giggled again, "Are you _really_ in the mood now? What's with you..?" He heard a soft groan and Eiri's voice muffled by a pillow,

"Shut up, brat. I'm trying to sleep."

"Huh-" Shuichi opened his eyes and gasped. It wasn't Yuki's tongue that was playing with his ear... The small dog Shuichi met that night was standing on the bed between the two men, licking Shuichi's ear. "What are you doing here?" He sat up and whispered to the small animal, then quickly regretted it when the dog yelped happily and started jumping around, wagging its tail. "Shhhh!" Shuichi tried to shush it before Eiri woke up. He grabbed the animal and shut its mouth.

"I told you to shut up, you damn brat... If you wanna play horny doggy, go somewhere else..."

"I'm sorry Yuki... Goodnight..." He whispered and slowly got out of the bed, holding his new friend tightly. He walked quietly over to the sitting room and shut the doors behind him. There, he released the breath he was holding since they left and let the puppy go.

"Why are you here? How did you even get in?" He questioned the dog in a hushed whisper.

"Woof-"

"Shhh! Okay, I won't ask!" Shuichi sighed and sat down on the couch. "What will I do now? I can't just throw you out... You're too cute! And you'll probably get back in anyway... Hmmm... You look like a smart doggy... Can you understand what I'm saying? I wonder..." He mumbled to himself, looking the animal over. "Okay, I'll keep you! BUT! You have to be _really_ quiet! If you'll be a good doggy, we can make it work – and Yuki doesn't even have to know! Hmm... There's a spare room upstairs.. We never use the upstairs so he would never even look in there! You can have your own room!" This idea was starting to sound so realistic, it made Shuichi all excited and he had a hard time keeping it down. His imagination let loose and he could already see how fun it would be to keep a puppy – he could teach it new tricks, give it baths, feed it doggy treats, take it for walks to the park, train it to ward off his fangirls, so many fun things! "Yay! I have a puppy!" He almost screamed it, he was so excited. The singer felt like if he didn't scream his lungs out in a minute, he'd burst so he put on his shoes and ran out of the house in his teddy pyjamas. He ran far enough to be sure that Yuki wouldn't hear him and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I HAVE A PUPPY! YAAAAYYYY!" It was still a residential area so he had to run back to the house pretty fast when a few lights in the houses around him were turned on by annoyed people who were just woken up by his screams.

When Shuichi came back, he walked quietly into the sitting room and saw the object of his excitement sitting back on its hind paws, panting happily with its fluffy little tail wagging.

"Heehee! I should name you now that you're mine... What would be a good name for a doggy like you... Oh! I don't even know if you're a girl or a boy!" Shuichi took his new pet and turned it upside down in his hands, examining it. "It's a boy!" He said to no one in particular. "Now! For a name... I'll name you... Humphrey! How do you like your new name, Humphrey? I think it's really cute! Oh! You must be hungry! Come on!" The boy headed over to the kitchen and took out two plastic bowls. He filled one with water and the other with torn up slices of ham. He took the two bowls and led his new pet upstairs to the spare room. The bedroom had only one single bed in it with a night stand and a dresser. "Look! You even have your own bed!" The boy cheered and put the bowls down at the foot of the bed. He yawned, feeling how tired he was now that his excitement was calming down a bit. "I have to go to sleep now.. I have to work in the morning... Tomorrow- well... Today, we'll buy you a nice doggy bed and special doggy bowls and a leash and anything else you'll need! So goodnight, Humphrey!"

After Shuichi made sure that the door was closed very securely behind him, he went back to the bedroom and quietly got into the bed beside Eiri. His mind was filled with thoughts of his new puppy and he quickly drifted off into unconsciousness.

OoooOooOOooO

The steady, annoying beeping of Shuichi's alarm clock tore him out of his wonderful dream. It was the most unrealistic dream he ever had – in it, him, Yuki and Humphrey lived together in peace like a small family. They were just having a nice family picnic when the alarm sounded.

Shuichi groaned and reached out to shut off the annoying machine. He needed to get up and get ready for work but his body just wouldn't co-operate! The hand that slammed on the alarm clock was now hanging over the side of the bed and even though he willed them to move, none of his muscles would respond so Shuichi just gave up and fell asleep again.

OoOOooooOOoOOoO

A loud 'bang' and small pieces of debris falling from the ceiling woke Shuichi up and he was on his feet in seconds. He knew that sound very well – it was K's beloved Magnum and if he didn't get up, he'd have a nasty headache. When his eyes focused, he saw that there was a small hole in their bedroom ceiling now. He sighed and started working on his apology to Yuki when he remembered that there was something upstairs now – a small, lovable creature that could've gotten hurt. He screamed and ran for the stairs, telling K, "I'll be back in a minute, gotta check something wait there for meeeee!" He ran up and opened the spare bedroom door, fearing the worst. It surprised him then that the floor in the room where K shot looked fine and his little pet was jumping around on the bed as if nothing happened. He moved over to the small bed to inspect his dog and felt something soft under his bare foot. It was soft, warm and kind of squishy. And it smelled really bad. The singer looked down slowly and made a disgusted face. Yes, he stepped in dog poo. "Eeeeeewww" He scrunched up his face and tried to wipe it off on the floor but it didn't really work since it was made up of wooden panels so he had to hop on one leg to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room. Halfway there, he heard a loud creak and suddenly, the floorboard cracked and gave out under him. His leg fell through the hole and he was stuck in a very awkward position, with his other leg lying flat on the floor.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!" The jagged wood pieces around his thigh really hurt the sensitive area through the thin fabric of his pyjama pants.

"Shuichi?" K's booming voice called out to the boy. A moment later, he could feel something pulling at his leg. "Is that you? Did you gain a few pounds?" His manager laughed heartily. "You're gonna have to strengthen those floors, Yuki-san!"

"Help meee!" Shuichi whined, tears already forming at the corners of his eyes. "I'm stuck!" He tried to push himself up on his hands but it was no use – his leg really was stuck there.

"Okay! I'll pull you down through the hole!" K announced to his singer and pulled sharply at his leg.

" WAAAHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Shuichi screamed "YOU HAVE TO PULL ME UP!"

It would not only be difficult to try to pull the boy out through the small hole but it would also be incredibly painful for the pop star.

"Fine, I'll push your leg up!" Shuichi heard the American and then yelped and burst out laughing suddenly.

"S-S-s-stop thAT! WAH! HahaHAheHa! STOP It!" His ruthless manager was having fun torturing Shuichi in the worst way possible – by tickling his very sensitive feet. The boy screamed and laughed and kicked, trying to get his foot away from K, but the movement made his situation even worse – he fell deeper inside the hole and every small movement he made caused him to become very aware of how the broken floorboards were jabbing into his most sensitive body part.

Shuichi was covered in sweat and tears now and his wailing was at full power. He kept screaming for K to stop and finally the American took pity on him and left his foot alone. But Shuichi was still crying and laughing, screaming "Stop! No, please! Stop that! Ahaha! Stop! Haha!"

"Shuichi! I'm not doing anything!" The blonde yelled and when these words registered in the boy's brain, he sniffed and looked down. K wasn't torturing him any more. But Humphrey was. The little doggy was licking Shuichi's other foot – the one with the dog's own poop smeared on the bottom of it.

"Eeeew! That's so gross! Stop it!" He made a face and fought hard not to think about the fact that his pet was just licking its own poop off Shuichi's foot.

"What? What's gross?" The American downstairs asked, puzzled. "I'll come up to you, Shuichi, and I'll pull you out!" He told the boy.

"Oka- NO! DON'T COME UP!" He yelled, suddenly realizing that if K came to his rescue, he would see the dog. And then Yuki would see the dog. And then Shuichi would be completely screwed.

"What? Why not? You were begging me to get you out of there a second ago!"

"WAH! I don't know! Can't you just, I dunno, cut this piece of the floor out?"

"Ceiling."

"Whatever! Just cut the damn thing!" Shuichi yelled, frustrated.

"I don't have the tools!" K yelled back. "I'll just come up and pull you out! That's the easiest way!"

"NO! Don't come up!"

"WHY not? You're not making any sense, Shuichi! I'll be up there in a second!"

"NOOO!" The singer yelled in vain. He tried to shoo the puppy away but apparently shit and sweat was a pretty tasty mixture because the dog kept insisting on licking his foot clean. Shuichi gave up and leaned back, not even caring about how painful the movement was. It was only morning and he was already so exhausted. He heard – and felt – the floor creaking under the American's heavy footsteps. When the man was almost at the door, Shuichi felt that his puppy ceased licking his foot and saw that Humphrey was looking at the door to the room. When it swung open, the small animal darted under the bed and Shuichi sighed, unexpectedly relieved by his pet's cowardice.

"Whoa! Now I see why you didn't want me to come in, Shuichi! Why is there shit on the floor? Did you have an accident?" Ha laughed and skirted the unpleasantly smelling brown mess to walk over to where the singer was stuck in the floor.

"No! I can explain! I-uh, I.. You see, I... Well... I w-was sleepwalking..." He came up with a pretty believable excuse and was just hoping that his manager would buy it. He congratulated himself mentally when the American nodded his head and said,

"Hmm, I can relate to that... I once peed in Judy's shoes closet... Never underestimate a woman's love for shoes!" Shuichi didn't say anything to that – he didn't even know what he _could_ say! "Okay, let's get you out of here! Put your hands up!" He told the boy and leaned down in front of him. Shuichi obeyed and raised his arms. K then grabbed his torso and pulled but Shuichi's leg was stuck worse than he'd expected. So he crouched down with his back facing Shuichi and grabbed the boy's wrists. He pulled on the singer's arms and slowly got up at the same time, successfully lifting Shuichi up and out of the hole. K dropped the boy and he almost fell but the bed was in his way so the singer ended up sitting on it. He fell back on the soft mattress and groaned. He really just wanted to go to sleep now and to forget that this ever happened.

"What are you doing, Shuichi? I got you out of there so go and get ready for work! We're already late! Did you forget that you have to record a few songs today?"

"Awww but I'm so tired! Can't you cut me some slack after what just happened?" The singer groaned and rolled over on his side – he was getting uncomfortable lying on his back with his legs hanging out.

"No! If you don't want to have to deal with a few more holes – in your head – then I suggest you move it, monkey-boy!"

"... Monkey-boy?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" The American asked dangerously, clocking his weapon.

"Nope! Monkey-boy's good! Works for me! I just have to take a shower and we can be on our way!"

"That's better."

Shuichi got up off the bed and limped downstairs to their bedroom. He didn't want to have to explain everything to Yuki but looks like that would have to wait – the novelist was already asleep. The singer sighed again and got into the shower. Now he only had to clean up his doggy's mess and figure out how to take little Humphrey to work with him without K noticing. Maybe he could use his duffel bag? Yes, that was definitely a possibility...

Author's Notes:

Okay, so I said it would be a one-shot... But then Shuichi got stuck in the floor – it was really unexpected! .

Please don't kill me... XP

I'm working on the other stories! Haven't forgotten about any of them! .

Eiri's OOCness in Shuichi's imagination was because it was Shuichi's imagination.

And about the dog's name – I'm sorry if you're called Humphrey or have a friend called Humphrey but I was watching Stardust while writing that part, the beginning of it, and when she called out to him "That's enough, Humphrey" and stuff, it just sounded like the name for a dog... XP

And the monkey-boy thing? No reason. Totally random XD My friend might have brainwashed me with her temporary obsession with the word 'monkey'... =.=

"Why are there typos in it? This part doesn't make any sense, why are you so weird?" Because shut up. It's late... =.=

Thank you for reading! ^.^

Please take a minute to review and let me know what you think! : D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

So... I've been challenged by someone... Maniacslaugh... To complete at least 2 of my stories before school starts next Monday... Heh.. Fine, then! I'll win! : D

(maniacslaugh is a Petshop of Horrors and Yu-Gi-Oh fic writer XD)

I don't own Gravitation!

**Chapter Two**

Shuichi sighed happily, opening the bathroom door. Nothing relaxes a person like a nice, hot shower. He was just drying up his hair with a small towel slung across his shoulders when he heard Yuki's voice. And the writer didn't sound happy at all.

"What the fuck happened here?" He growled out at the singer. "Why is there a giant hole in my ceiling? What did you do _now_, brat?" Shuichi looked up and groaned. It looked even worse from down there.

"Well.. You see, K shot at the ceiling and then-"

"That damn Yankee! If you would at least go to your fucking work on time, I'd never have to fix anything here! You're such an idiot! You always break my walls and furniture! And if _you_ don't, that idiot American does _because_ of you! You have to fix the ceiling the second you come back! I don't care if you're tired or if you'll break your fucking fingers with the hammer, just do it!" The writer got up and stomped off to the kitchen to get some breakfast. _'He really isn't a morning person... But I guess he must still be half asleep – he won't remember any of the stuff he just said by the time I get back!'_ The boy thought and got his hair dryer. He plugged the noisy device in and dried his short hair. After a few minutes, when his hair was sufficiently dry, he shut off and unplugged the machine. Now that Eiri was in the kitchen and only half conscious, Shuichi could go up and get his doggy. He also had to clean up the nasty surprise his pet left for him before leaving the house. Excited about seeing the dog, Shuichi ran up the stairs and flung the bedroom door open but gasped and froze when he saw who was inside. Somehow, he managed to forget all about K!

"You took your sweet time, Shuichi. I've been waiting here for over half an hour! You're a man! You should only have to jump under the shower and jump right out! Only girls spend so much time in the bathroom. Now come on, everyone's waiting!" The American got up off the bed and walked over to the pop star.

"Okay, just give me a second, K! I'll be right down, I'll just take care of this first." He said, pointing at the poop he stepped in earlier that morning.

"Fine, but be quick about it!" K told him and disappeared downstairs. With the unwanted man gone, Shuichi ran to the bathroom and took a roll of toilet paper. He rolled off a very long piece and balled it all up to clean up his pet's mess. It took the whole roll to make the floor spotless clean – though he'd have to get some freshener for the room, and probably an anti-bacteria spray. But he didn't have time to worry about that now! He quickly dumped all the used up paper in the toilet and pressed the flush handle. He ran out and dived under the bed to see if his puppy was hiding under there.

"Humphrey? Humphrey, are you there?"

"Whoof!" The dog was licking Shuichi's face a second after he called him.

"Hahaha! Stop that, not now! Come on, we have to go!" He laughed and grabbed the small animal. He put him carefully inside his old duffel bag and zipped it up just enough so that he wouldn't escape but he'd still have some air. "Don't worry, you just have to stay here for a little bit. Yuki can't see you! So if you just stay here, _quietly_, everything will be alright!"

"Woof whoof!" Came the barked out reply.

"Alright!" Shuichi lifted the bag up and descended down the stairs. He put on his sneakers and got up to leave. It was pretty warm so he didn't need a coat or anything. "I'm going to work now, Yuki!" He called out to the novelist. "Bye!" There was no reply but Shuichi wasn't expecting any – Eiri was already really grumpy this morning after waking up to see a hole in their bedroom ceiling. The singer took the bag in hand and ran out of the house, hardly stopping himself from swinging the bag. He jumped into the passenger seat of the car K drove him to work in every day and put his seatbelt on – he learned the hard way that you should always wear a seatbelt when K was driving.

"What's with the overnight bag? You going somewhere, Shuichi?" His manger asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"N-nothing. I just have some stuff in it, that's all."

"Ah."

When K changed gears from reverse and sped up way faster than the actual speed limit allowed, the puppy must've felt sick or scared because he started whimpering inside the dark bag.

"Huh? What's wrong with you, Shuichi? You not feeling well?"

"Um, no, no, I'm fine... It's just a bit fast, that's all..."

"What are you talking about? We're going real slow today! Look, there's traffic ahead so I can't go as fast as usual." Shuichi looked up at the unmoving line of cars ahead of them and groaned. They'd be stuck there for ever!

After fifteen minutes of sitting in the traffic, Humphrey started getting a bit restless. Shuichi had the bag lying across his lap but with the sides of it randomly moving, K could start to suspect something so the singer moved it to lie along his legs. The puppy must have liked it better this way because he crawled over to the end that Shuichi's stomach was touching and sat down in the small depression between the boy's stomach and his legs. Even though the dog seemed to be settled now, Shuichi was still worried.

"Hey, K, can't you get out of the traffic somehow? Can't you just turn around and take a different route or something?"

"Why? What's your hurry, Shuichi? You're never so eager to get to the studio. We're stuck here now because of you, you know. If you only would have gotten up on time, we'd already be there..."

"I know, I know! But come on! I want to get there fast because, I, uh.. You see, I.. I need to go to the bathroom!" Shuichi lied.

"Why? Do you need to powder your nose?" K laughed at his own joke.

"No! I need to take a piss!" Shuichi shouted, annoyed at being made fun of.

"Then I suggest you hold it. Don't forget that it's your fault we're stuck here. Deal with it." The American told him heartlessly.

"Graugh! Fine!" He was already tired of hearing that everything was his fault – even if it was. After a good few minutes of silence – during which the traffic started to ease up a little -, Shuichi felt something really warm on him. It couldn't have been the puppy – he's been sitting in the same place for some time now- Shuichi's mind went blank for a second as he realized what the sudden, really warm sensation could be caused by. He picked up the bag and squeaked in surprise – the bag was leaking and his pants had a large, wet stain on the crotch.

"Shuichi! I told you to hold it! You have a bladder worse the size of a walnut!"

"It's not _my_ fault! I _told_ you to hurry up and get to the studio!"

"It _is_ your fault – if you'd only been on time, we'd already be there! You wanna try to convince me why it's my fault? Then talk to the Magnum!" The American threatened with his trusty weapon.

"WAH! No! Look, just forget it! It's all my fault! Now can you _please _just drive so we can get there and I can change into some clean clothes?"

"Ooh look, the traffic's clearing up." K noticed and moved forward. The sudden change in his manager's mood didn't surprise Shuichi. It took them another half hour to arrive at the NG recording studios. K parked the car and Shuichi got out, careful to cover his wet jeans with the duffel bag that 'woof'ed when he yanked it out, forgetting what was inside it. The singer gasped and looked over at K, hoping that the American hasn't noticed. He sighed with relief when he saw his manager was still in the car, getting his guns out of the back seat.

The two of them walked hurriedly down the halls of NG to their studio before anyone saw that Shuichi had a little 'accident'. When the boy opened the door, he was met with Hiro and Suguru's death glares and Sakano's hysterics.

"Shuichi-kuuuun! Why are you so _laaate_! You have _one week_ before the release of your new album and there's still sooo much work to doooo! You can't just skip work whenever you please! You have an obligation if not to the NG then to your fans to release new songs _on time_! You've wasted half a day of work! AAAaaahHHh! What are we going to do noowww? We won't get that time back annd we _cannot_ under any circumstance postpone the release! You have to be more responsible now! You're a _professional_ now! Waah! What will I tell the _Shacho_ if you're not done on time? He made it _very_ clear that we have to have this album done _on tiiime_! Seguchi-san will murder me! I know he will! I'm a failure as a producer! I should just save our boss the trouble and kill myself! I just know that he'll-" Shuichi ignored Sakano's incoherent ramblings – it's not like it was the first time the guy acted this way.

"Why are you so late, Shuichi? I thought you knew that we still have to plan and record the rest of the songs? What hap- wait... Did you.. Piss yourself..?" Hiro asked, puzzled, when he noticed the dark stain that was very visible on the light jeans now that Shuichi was no longer trying to hide it.

"No! It was my doggy! He peed in the bag and I had the bag on my lap!" Shuichi whined.

"Yeah, right. I know that you don't have a dog. There's no way Yuki-san would ever allow you to keep one."

"Shindou-san! Will you just stop trying to get out of work already? We're behind schedule as it is! Now that you're here, get in there and sing! Myself and Nakano-san already recorded the instrumentals for this song while you were taking your time to get here." Suguru addressed the vocalist, beyond annoyed at his attitude to work.

"But it's true! Wait! I'll show you! Look!" Shuichi wanted to prove to them that he wasn't lying so he set the duffel bag on the floor and unzipped it. As soon as he pulled the flap aside, the black puppy jumped out happily and barked a few times."

"So who did you steal it from, Shuichi? Does Yuki-san know?" Hiro asked, coming to pet the dog.

"I didn't steal him! He followed me home!" Shuichi shouted defensively.

"How did you get Yuki-san to agree to let _you_ keep a pet? A small puppy like this is a lot of responsibility, Shindou-san..." Suguru pointed out, petting the small animal as well.

"Um.. Well... Yuki doesn't exactly know about Humphrey..."

"Humphrey?" His band mates asked in unison.

"Well, yeah, I heard the name somewhere and thought it was perfect for him..." The singer said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Wait, did you say Yuki-san doesn't know about the puppy? Shindou-san! You have to do something about it! You know he _will_ find out what you've done and we have too much work to do for you to be sulking about because of something stupid like a dog!" Suguru scolded the older boy.

"Humphrey isn't stupid! And Yuki _won't_ find out because you're all gonna keep your mouth shut! I'll just raise my little doggy in secret! And Yuki will never have to know about our child because he doesn't use the upstairs anyway! Why would he look for our beautiful son there of all places?" Shuichi was off in dreamland, too absorbed in his fantasies of raising a child -puppy- in secret to notice the confused looks on the faces of everyone around him.

"Why did you bring him in something like an overnight bag?" Hiro asked, getting over his confusion quickly. There really was no point in trying to understand the hyper vocalist.

"So that Yuki wouldn't see him."

"Then why didn't you take him out in the car?" K queried. "He probably wouldn't have pissed all over you if you had."

"Because... I... Don't know..." Shuichi realized that there really was no point in having kept the puppy inside the stuffy bag all this time. Maybe K would've even tried to get to the studio sooner if he knew...

"Anyway!" Suguru interrupted his ponderings. "Now that you're here, Shindou-san, let's get to work! We can talk about little Humpy after we're done."

"Humphrey."

"Whatever!" Shuichi gave the dog one last pat on the head and jumped into the recording booth, full of energy. He was really pumped up now and it showed in his singing.

Ending Notes: 

Well.. Not much happened in this chapter, really, but it felt right to finish it here XD  
>And that way, maybe I can have the story finished in the next chappie.. XP<p>

So anyway! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any OOCness that might have occurred XP

Thank you for reading! ^.^

Please review to let me know what you think! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

CORRECTED CHAPTER!  
>(when it was uploaded last night, it was full of little mistakes – had to win the challenge XD)<p>

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, maniacslaugh challenged me to finish at least two of my fics before then XD  
>Okay, here's the third and last chapter of 'Puppy Love'! :D<p>

Random changes of POV here – you'll know 'em when you see 'em...

Well, here goes! :

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, yadda, yadda, I'm ECSTATIC that our dear Murakami-sensei is writing EX again! TT^TT oh, how long have we waited for this day to come! ToT

**Chapter Three.**

Shuichi felt really good after having released all his excitement in that one song. He came out of the recording booth sighing happily and had a satisfied look on his face. Until he opened his eyes and saw Suguru glaring daggers at him, squeezing a wriggling and whining Humphrey under the dog's front legs. "What's wrong? Was I not good?" The singer asked, dismayed. He put all his energy into that song and thought he did a great job.

"No, you weren't the problem, Shindou-san." The keyboardist told him angrily. "It's your new pet that's the problem! You were singing brilliantly and in the middle of the song, _your_ dog jumped onto the console and started playing with all the switches on it! The whole thing is rubbish now! It's gone!" The boy shouted, forgetting all about the puppy and waving his hands in the air.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could've started over! Don't blame Humphrey – I'm sure he was just bored..."

"I couldn't tell you because I was busy catching it! And I'm not blaming the dog. I'm blaming _you_ for bringing it to the studio."

"Don't call my baby 'it'! I'm sure if you were nicer to him, my little Humphrey wouldn't have been difficult for you. You're just not very good with kids, Fujisaki." Shuichi told the boy with a huff, like a mother defending her child.

"This dog is not a kid! Is it really too much to ask of you to act maturely once in a while? Could you please just act like a professional at least when you're working?"

"I am! And Humphrey _is_ my son – not that I'd expect _you_ to understand."

"Shindou-san! You're acting like a little kid! You-"

"Just leave it, Fujisaki-kun." Hiro told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know how Shuichi is – there's no way he'll listen to you so you shouldn't waste your energy." Suguru sighed and slumped in defeat. He knew that the guitarist was right. "Maybe you should buy a leash for Humphrey, Shuichi?" Hiro addressed his best friend. He always knew how to handle almost any situation involving the hyperactive freak.

"Okay... I was gonna go shopping for some other stuff for him anyway." He announced with a grin.

"Alright then. We'll re-do that song and I'll hold Humphrey so he doesn't mess it up again. But first... Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want too change out of these trousers before we continue? It really does look like you just wet yourself..."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" The singer said with a sheepish grin and walked over to a large cupboard. He took out a fresh pair of jeans and went away to change into them. Since K kidnapped him in his nightwear pretty often if Shuichi was late or something, he kept some of his day clothes in the studio – just in case.

They worked enthusiastically all through the day, not even stopping for lunch. They had to make up for the lost time while K was getting Shuichi. It wasn't terribly late when they finished but it was still later than their normal finishing time, when the release date wasn't so close. Shuichi was home with a few shopping bags full of all the doggy necessities and accessories he thought he needed. It was only when he was at the door to their house that he remembered about his lover who doesn't – and cannot – know about Humphrey's existence. It was almost 9 o'clock so chances were that Yuki was still holed up in his study. If he was really, really quiet, Shuichi could sneak everything in before the writer realized he was back. Nodding to himself, the boy opened the unlocked front door and went straight upstairs. He didn't even waste time closing the door after himself – he could do that once all of his shopping was safely put away where Eiri wouldn't find it. He dumped all the stuff out onto the bed and threw the shopping bags away – there can be no trace of evidence left! When he looked back at the small bed full of doggy stuff - such as a nice, fluffy blanket, food and water bowls, food, brushes, toys, collars, leads, and almost anything else the singer laid his eyes on in the small pet shop -, he felt real giddy an kept giggling madly. He jumped over to the large pile and randomly picked objects up to put them away. He put all of the doggy treats, brushes and food into the drawers of the small dresser; threw all of the toys around the room and put the soft blanket on the bed. He figured he wouldn't need a doggy bed since his little baby had its own _human _bed to sleep in but he got one anyway – just in case the dog wanted to take a nap somewhere else. _'Now that I think about it, it's getting pretty late now... I'll give Humphrey his dinner and then put him to bed!'_ Shuichi thought happily and turned around to tell the dog that he'd have his dinner soon, then froze. Humphrey wasn't in the room. He was sure that he didn't lock him out of the house... Panicking, the singer ran out of the room and downstairs, looking for the puppy.

"HUMPHREY! HUMPHREY, WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK TO MUMMY!" He screamed, frantic. His baby was _missing_!

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to work here so stop yelling, you damn BRAT!" Eiri – completely forgotten by Shuichi – yelled from his study. Shuichi gasped, realizing that Yuki can never know about Humphrey, and apologized to the writer,

"I'm so SORRY, Yukiii! I'll be quiet now!" He tried not to panic but it wasn't working. He was just about to call the police when he walked out from the living room into the hall. And saw his cute puppy... Relieving himself in a pair of Yuki's shoes. Yuki's favourite shoes. Shuichi froze at the horrifying sight, not able to even imagine how mad the writer would be if he found the dog pissing all over his shoes. Then he'd be mad because Shuichi had adopted a stray dog AND because the said dog just ruined his favourite pair of shoes. _'Yuki will kill me! He'll kill his wife, then his son and then at last himself – like in one of those murder-suicide cases on the news!'_

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" The singer yelled in frustration and ran towards the dog - who ran away upstairs -, thinking he could somehow save the situation.

"I thought I TOLD you to STOP YELLING!" The object of his thoughts yelled and a second later, Shuichi could hear the author's heavy footsteps leaving the study. The boy had no idea what to do. He was screwed. No matter what he did, there was no hope left for him. So he did the only thing he could think of to save Humphrey's life. He unzipped his pants and emptied his bladder on the pair of shoes that the dog ruined, making it look as if it was all Shuichi's fault.

Eiri slammed the door to his study shut and walked towards the front door, where he assumed his annoying lover was. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down before confronting the singer. "What. The hell are you screaming abo-" He abruptly cut off in mid-sentence when he opened his eyes and saw the boy.

Shuichi could feel his face getting all red. He knew how it must've looked and he had no idea what he was going to tell the writer. He didn't really know _why_ he even did that! He just wanted to protect his little Humphrey...

Yuki was stunned – was Shuichi doing what he thought he was? Was the boy really pissing all over _his_ favourite shoes? The comfortable and fashionable shoes he went so much trouble to get? No, he couldn't be... Except that he was... Feeling overwhelmed and weirded out by the singer's more than unusual behaviour, he turned around and headed back into his study.

Shuichi was staring after the man's departing figure. The deed was done. But he couldn't make himself move, not even to zip up his pants and run after the novelist, apologizing and begging for mercy. He just stood there for a couple of minutes before the study door flew off its hinges and a furious writer suddenly came out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled. "What the FUCK was THAT? Why did you just PISS on MY fucking SHOES?"

"WWAAAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY YUUKIII! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR!" The singer cried. He couldn't just tell him it was Humphrey, especially not now. But he didn't know how to explain his behaviour just now. It was so stressful, that his logical side of the brain shut down completely and his creative side took over. "I don't know what just happened! It was like I was possessed or something! I-I couldn't move! I wanted my body to move and stop but it wouldn't! And then I got chills too! It really was like something was possessing me! Maybe it's a ghost! Yuki! You have to perform an exorcism right now! Quickly, before it possesses you too! Since it possessed my body just to pee on your shoes, I don't think this ghost likes you! You're in danger, Yuki! We have to do something!" He rambled on and on about ghosts and possessing – the only thing that made sense to him.

Overwhelmed by Shuichi's sudden attempt at defending himself, the writer almost believed the idiot. But he would never admit that. Not even to himself.

"Shut. Up." He told him angrily and Shuichi did so right away. "I don't care if a fucking ghost possessed you or if it wants to kill me. Clean. That. Up." The writer told him with a threatening look in his eyes that said _'One more word and you're __**dead**__'_. Shuichi gulped and when the author left, he ran to the bathroom for the roll of toilet paper.

When he was finally finished cleaning his dog's and his pee off the floor and the shoes were thrown away, Shuichi went upstairs to see how his pet was doing. Luckily, the dog was asleep on the bed and so wouldn't cause any more trouble for him – at least for now. _'Looks like I'll have to potty train him...'_ Shuichi thought and went downstairs to the living room after closing and locking the door to Humphrey's room. He plopped down onto the couch and turned the TV on. He was exhausted from a long day of work and having to deal with his dog's mess and just wanted to relax.

"SHUICHI!" The boy groaned. He was just getting comfortable! "Shuichi, get your ass out here!" _'Yuki sounds really angry... Is it about the shoes again..?' _He sighed and got up. The longer he waited, the angrier Eiri would get. The singer headed for where his lover was calling him from – the kitchen.

"What is it, Yuki?" He asked tiredly.

"I was saving that for tomorrow's lunch!" He yelled, pointing at a bowl of what seemed to be frozen chicken.

"Ummm?" Shuichi really didn't know what the man was on about. It's not like Shuichi was the one to take out the chicken – he wasn't even allowed to cook!

"Why the fuck would you try to eat it?" He asked, exasperated.

"What?" Shuichi came a bit closer and saw the numerous bite marks in the meat. He also noticed a short black hair – just like Humphrey's... The singer groaned mentally. So the dog did get him into even more trouble... "I.. I, uh, was hungry...?"

". . ." Eiri looked at him as if realizing the boy was a complete retard. "Why would you want to eat _that_? That's a piece of _frozen_ chicken! You idiot! And it's raw! You _can't_ eat raw meat, dumbass! How _stupid_ are you?"

"I'm sorryyy! I'm just reaaally _tired_..." Shuichi whined.

"Well if you're so tired, just go to bed!"

"Okay, okaaayy!" Thinking that maybe he did need a rest and at least then Yuki couldn't give out to him, the boy went to bed.

The next day, Shuichi managed to finish work at a pretty decent time. It was 7 o'clock when he finally got home and he headed upstairs to Humphrey's room right away. He didn't take the dog to work this time but left a kitty litter box for him so that there wouldn't be any more unpleasant incidents. He opened the door to his pet's room and shouted out a greeting to his puppy, "Hello, Humphrey! Your mommy's back! Argh!" He screamed in surprise. Humphrey was sitting on the bed, in Yuki's lap. "Yuki! You're up here! Why are you up here?"

"You damn punk, you thought I'd never find out about this _thing_ you were trying to hide up here? The fucking mutt kept barking and wouldn't let me work! If you were going to keep a dirty little mongrel up here, you could have at least soundproofed the room! Get rid of it _now_."

"But-"

"NO 'but'! You know I despise animals and children! I will NOT let you keep this fucking dog!"

"Waaah! But he loves me! And he doesn't have a hooooome!" I don't care! Give him away to a dog shelter or something! I already put up some 'found dog' signs! If no one claims him by tomorrow, you're going to give him away some place and that's that! I don't care-" Yuki was interrupted in his anti-dog speech by the sound of a doorbell. "Go get the door, brat." He growled out at the boy. Shuichi sniffed and went downstairs to see who it could be. When he opened the door, he saw a small teenage girl with dark brown, almost black, shiny, long hair. She looked like she was about to get a heart attack when Shuichi opened the door and all the alarm bells in the singer's head suddenly went off all at once. He knew a fangirl when he saw one and he really didn't want to have to move again. Before he could say or do anything, however, the girl spoke nervously,

"E-Excuse me S-Shindou-san... I-I saw this flyer about a missing dog... I-I think it's m-my doggy, Shaggy... I lost him a couple of days ago..."

"Ohh... Okay... Come on in..." The girl's news surprised Shuichi and he made the mistake of inviting her inside. The little creature seemed about ready to faint at the invitation and stepped inside the house. Shuichi sighed and thought that it can't get worse anyway, so he just called Yuki half-heartedly, "Hey, Yuukiii! I think your flyers worked..." The writer came down a few seconds later, holding the dog lovingly. Of course he'd put up the nice act in front of a stranger.

"Hello there, little miss. Is this your doggy?" He asked the girl.

"Y-yes! Thank you v-very much!" She looked to be a lot livelier at the sight of her beloved pet. She accepted Humphrey -well, Shaggy- and bowed low to both men. "Thank you!" She left without a hassle and when she did, Shuichi went to the living room and fell to the couch with a pout.

OooOooOooOoo

The little dark-haired girl was walking down the street, squeezing her dog lovingly. "I missed you!" She told him. "You're such a good doggy! Thank you for doing this! You're gonna get all the doggy treats you want now!" She praised him and the dog 'woof'ed happily in response. "HeeHee! I can't wait to see it!" She squealed fangirlishly and cradled her little friend. You're a smart doggy, you got all I wanted, right? You got all the good parts, right, Shaggy? Did you get some comedy too?" She asked and her pet barked positively in response. Another fangirlish squeal followed. "I can't wait to see it! And of course they'd never notice that tiny little camera in your forehead! Brilliant!

The girl walked off happily, squealing all the way home.

Ending Note:

* yaaawwwwwnnnn * Well... I won the challenge! XD XD XD

Teehee! Here you go, maniacslaugh, now update your fic soon too! XD

So... That's the end of Puppy Love! It's pretty late now and I have to get up early for school so please excuse any weirdness in this chapter XD It was late and my brain got weird... :3 XD

Thank you for reading, please review! ^.^


End file.
